


More than meets the eye

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Size Kink, tiny!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared gets problem with his back, the last thing he wants is to go to the swim team's physical therapist but his coach insists and Jared finds himself with quite a handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17, size kink, barebacking, manhandling, pwp.

-¤-

Jared winced when he hoisted himself up and out of the pool, water cascading down his body and his skin pebbled in the air. For a moment he hoped that Coach Morgan hadn't noticed but he should know better, the man had been with him since Jared had first gone from the college swim team to actually making a living in the pool and the man was getting well paid to notice everything, even the things Jared tried to hide.

"Padalecki," Morgan said, walking over towards him and knelt down beside Jared. "I thought I told you to tell me if your back gave you any more problems."

"I know, it's not so bad though," Jared said, sitting on the side of the pool with his legs still in the water.

"Just because the next Olympics is years away does not give you the right to not care about your body, this is your living we're talking about. You love this, you chose to do this and you..."

"I know," Jared interrupted. "I know I just...fuck, I just wanted to wait until I'm back home and can go to the PT there. I'm not all that fond of the team one."

That was putting it lightly, Jared and Weatherly had never gotten along, it had been mutual hate from day one and Jared had no longing to stretch out on a massage table and let Michael Weatherly put his hands on Jared's body. He just had to not strain himself and he was sure that things would be okay for the few weeks until he got back home to Texas, just one more competition to go. It didn't seem like his coach agreed on those thoughts though.

"Jared," Coach Morgan sighed. "Okay, how if I send you the new PT? He hasn't worked with the team yet but he's supposed to take over when Weatherly leaves after the next big competition."

Jared frowned at that, not sure that some new guy would actually be better than Weatherly, not when he had a vague memory of Coach mentioning the new PT being freshly graduated. He did like the thought of Weatherly leaving though, Jared knew he wasn't the only one disliking the man but none had been happier than him when the team's PT had decided to move back to his hometown, tired of travelling around the world. And in that aspect Jared couldn't really blame him, at times Jared did miss his college days when travelling for competitions had been a treat instead of the norm.

"Fine," Jared said, knowing better than to argue with his coach. "Should I go down to the medical area?"

"No need," Coach answered with a grin and pushed himself up again. "He should be set up in your hotel room already."

"You really were sure I would say yes, eh?," Jared commented but he couldn't hold back his smile.

In the years he and Coach Morgan had spent together they had become friends but that had never stopped Morgan from bossing Jared around when he felt the need for it and there was no doubt in Jared's mind that he wouldn't have the medals he did without his coach.

"You'll thank me," Morgan said, tossing Jared a grin and a wink before he left the pool area.

Jared looked after him for a moment, feeling very confused, but then he shrugged it off and made his way to the showers. He didn't know where the rest of the team was but when he slid out of his speedos and in under the hot water he relished in the quiet of the changing rooms, besides sleeping it was the first time in days that he wasn't surrounded by people. Lathering up he moved his hands over his body, washing away the sharp scent of chlorine that clung to his body and hair and he groaned when his cock hardened at the slick touch of his hands. He cursed the fact that he knew that he didn't have time for a wet jerk-off session, not with the physical therapist most likely waiting for him. Not for the first time did he curse Jeff's way of deciding Jared's life without consulting him but as he reached for a towel and his back muscles ached he figured that maybe his coach did know best after all.

The floor was slippery beneath his feet as he walked over to the lockers and his skin was still damp when he pulled on worn jeans and his t-shirt clung to his skin even as he made his way out into the humid summer heat. He was happy the swim facility wasn't too far away from the hotel, relishing in the fact that he could actually walk instead of having to get into some hot car and it only took a few minutes before he stepped into the air conditioned confines of the hotel. When he slid the key card into place and the door slid open he was surprised to find the room empty. There was one thing that hadn't been there when he'd left the morning and he looked at the massage table taking up a big part of the floor.

"Huh," he said as he dumped his bag on the floor and walked over to the softly padded table, running his fingers over the purple fabric. "Well, it does beat the..."

His words were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jared walked over to open it up, hoping it was the PT because suddenly the thought of a massage sounded more than a little bit tempting. What awaited him on the other side of the door was not what he had been expecting.

"Uh, hi?" he said, looking down at the guy standing there.

"Hi," the man answered. "So, should we get started?"

Jared blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow in question. The man standing there was hot, there was no way Jared could deny that, but what really got to him was the fact that the man was _tiny_. He barely reached up to Jared's chest and Jared was quite sure he would be able to lift the guy with one hand.

"Look," he started only to realize that the man was dressed in the same kind of soft clothes that Weatherly usually wore. "There's must been some kind of misunderstanding here."

"I think not," the guy said. "You're Jared Padalecki, right? Morgan said you've strained something and that I needed to work you over so you can do the last competition."

"But you're..." Jared started but he interrupted himself, biting down on his lower lip.

"I'm Jensen Ackles, the new physical therapist," the man said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Look, are you gonna let me in or not?"

Without really thinking about it Jared stepped aside to let Jensen inside and the man walked over to the massage table, putting down a bag beside Jared's before he knelt down to rummage through it. Jared stared at the man, door still held open, and he couldn't stop his gaze from dropping down to watch the way Jensen's pants strained over what was nothing short of a perfect ass.

"I don't mean to sound rude..." Jared started slowly, closing the door and stepping into the room.

"But you most likely will," Jensen pointed out as he stood back up, towel draped over one hand and a bottle in his hand. "So get on with it."

"It's just that... you're rather..." Jared swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable as green eyes narrowed slightly as they looked at him. "Small."

"Really?" Jensen said dryly. "I had no idea. Would you please get on the table and allow me to do my job?"

To his own surprise Jared couldn't stop himself from huffing out a laugh and he reached down to grip the edge of his t-shirt, peeling it off and then looking down towards his jeans and back over at Jensen with one raised eyebrow. The physical therapist didn't look back though, too busy putting a towel over the massage table to care about what Jared was doing. Jared took his time, letting his eyes slide over Jensen's petite form and to his own surprise he felt his cock throb with a surge of want. Quickly he slid his jeans and boxers down and moved over to lay down on the table before Jensen could become aware of the way Jared had been looking at him and when he was belly down the man moved over and draped another towel over Jared's ass, shielding him from view and Jared looked over his shoulder at his physical therapist.

"So you've just graduated?" he asked, watching as Jensen poured oil on his hands and rubbed them together to heat up.

"Last year," Jensen said without looking at Jared. "I'm twenty three, top of my class."

The last was added in with a bit of bite and Jared had the decency to feel guilty. Of course Jensen would be good at what he did, no way would he have landed the job if he wasn't, but Jared knew he couldn't have been the only one that had a hard time seeing past Jensen's size.

"So this will be good then," Jared said, leaning his head back down at the padded support of the table.

He was sure he could feel Jensen's gaze on him but neither of them said anything and the next moment he felt Jensen's hands on his shoulders, warm and slick with oil. As much as Jared wanted to keep his mind apart from what was happening, wanted to keep some distance, he couldn't hold back a low moan of pleasure when talented hands started working over muscles, removing strain he hadn't even been aware he had.

"Jesus," Jared mumbled.

"Told you I'm good," Jensen said simply but Jared was sure he could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

Jared could do nothing but groan in agreement, his whole body melting under Jensen's skilled touch and time seemed to fade away as Jensen worked over Jared's back and shoulder, making the lingering ache fade away with each press and slide of fingertips over knotted muscles.

"You should have had this done earlier," Jensen commented, Jared didn't know how much time had passed. "It's your career at stake here, you can't just..."

"You sound like Coach Morgan," Jared muttered, all too aware of how his cock had hardened where it was trapped between his body and the table. "It's just... Weatherly..."

A low chuckle escaped Jensen at that and Jared almost wanted to turn around to look at the man because it was something with the sound that went straight to his dick.

"Can't blame you," Jensen said as his hands worked their way down Jared's back. "That man is just... But hey, at least he isn't... What was it you said... Rather small?"

Jared groaned again but that time it wasn't because of the pleasure of Jensen's hands and he was suddenly very happy that the position he was in hid his face from Jensen.

"So that wasn't the nicest thing I could have said," Jared said wryly. "It was just a bit of a surprise but you're... sort of perfect... oh..."

The words ended on a guttural moan when Jensen found another knot and his fingers dug into it, wiping away anything from Jared's mind that wasn't about Jensen and how _good_ he felt at that moment.

"Thanks," Jensen said. "I try my best."

To Jared's surprise the man's fingers found their way in under the hem of the towel, brushing the top of his ass for a brief moment and Jared couldn't help but grind his hips down against the table, needing some sort of friction against his rock hard dick. He heard a low gasp from Jensen and could feel the man's hands still for a moment before they pulled away completely and Jared figured that was it, Jensen would proclaim them done and Jared would have to keep it together until the man had left and he was free to wrap one hand around his cock. Instead Jensen's fingers brushed Jared's side, pushing slightly.

"Turn around," he said, his voice sounding softer than it had before.

"What?" Jared asked, lifting his head slightly. "I'm not sure..."

He was all too aware of the throbbing length of his cock, knowing that there was no way Jensen would miss it if he turned around.

"You're not the first one to get a hard-on from a massage," Jensen said calmly. "Turn around and let me do my..."

His words drifted off into silence when Jared turned around, shifting awkwardly and looking down to where the towel was tented over his rock hard cock. He was happy he didn't have to explain to Jensen that it wasn't the massage itself, it was more because of Jensen himself that Jared was hard. It was a surprise, not something he had expected, but once he got over the surprise of Jensen's size he couldn't help but think of how hot Jensen was; he might be small but his body was nothing short of perfect and the mere thought of how easy it would be to manhandle Jensen made Jared's dick throb.

"Well damn," Jensen mumbled and Jared's gaze flickered up to his face, shocked to see the man staring slightly slack-jawed at Jared's towel.

"You're good at your job?" Jared said with a little grin, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Really good."

A slow smile spread over Jensen's lips as his gaze tracked over Jared's bare skin and Jared knew appreciation when he saw it, could read it in the way Jensen's eyes darkened as his tongue flicked out to wet his full lips.

"This is not what I'm supposed to be here for," Jensen said but even as he spoke his hands were sliding down to the drawstring of his pants. "Are you sure?"

In answer Jared sat up, letting the towel pool around his waist as he reached out and wrapped one hand around Jensen's slender wrist, taking in the way his own hand looked huge against Jensen's much smaller frame. When he tugged Jensen closer the man moved willingly, his free hand still tangling with his pants and Jared reached out to slide his free hand in under Jensen's shirt to span smooth skin and hard muscles.

"You're supposed to make me feel better," Jared pointed out. "This would make me feel better."

Jensen burst out laughing at that but the next moment he pulled Jared's towel aside and wrapped one oil slick hand around Jared's cock.

"I used to watch you swim," Jensen said, gaze locked on where his fingers were sliding, making Jared moan with the pleasure of it. "The way you move through the water, it was part of why I wanted this job. Never thought I'd..."

"Jesus," Jared groaned. "We have to... we... fuck..."

Jensen's hand on his cock stilled and bright green eyes flickered up to meet Jared's and the next moment Jensen pulled free from Jared's grip and reached for the oil, slicking up two fingers at the same time as he pushed his clothes down and Jared could see how hard he was. He couldn't take his eyes off Jensen as the man reached behind himself, eyes fluttering shut as he worked himself open.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jared mumbled, unable to tear his eyes from Jensen.

The man's only response was to pull his fingers free, dipping them once more into the oil and slicking up Jared's cock before he climbed up on the the table and straddled Jared. Without thinking about it Jared reached for Jensen's shirt, sliding it off him him until Jensen was just as bare as Jared himself was. For the first time he could fully take in the utter perfection that was the team's new physical therapist. For all that Jensen lacked in height, he sure made up for in...everything else. Reaching down to put his hands on slender hips, Jared helped Jensen move until the man was kneeling right over Jared's hard cock, head nudging against his oil slicked hole and Jared had to take a few deep breaths to not only slam the man down and take him hard.

"I'm small," Jensen muttered. "Not...breakable..."

With that he lowered himself down on Jared's cock, tight heat squeezing him hard and Jared's fingers dug hard into Jensen's hips, trying to slow his descent but Jensen wouldn't have it and with a guttural moan he slammed himself all the way down.

It was pure willpower that kept Jared from coming right then and there, Jensen's ass impossibly tight around him and the way his muscles felt around him was better than anything he had felt before. What made it even better was the way Jensen looked, skin flushed and his head thrown back, presenting Jared with the expanse of a neck that he longed to mark up with lips and teeth.

They were both breathing heavily while Jensen sat still, letting his body adjust to Jared filling him up while Jared tried to keep himself in check, wanting it all to last.

"Damn, you're huge," Jensen breathed out. "Knew you would be...not like...your speedos leave much to the...imagination..."

Jensen pulled in a deep breath before he shifted ever so slightly, breath hitching as he balanced himself with his hands on Jared's shoulders and he started moving, hips undulating in sinful movements as he started riding Jared with slow movements.

Even with the perfect pleasure of Jensen moving on top of him, Jared couldn't help but think of what it would feel like to push Jensen down on the bed knowing that despite the muscles rippling under Jensen's pale skin there would be no problem for Jared to hold him down, fuck him into the mattress. For some reason that knowledge alone made it even hotter that Jensen was the one in control.

"Faster," Jared moaned, pushing his hips up.

The movement caused a low whimper to escape from Jensen and for a moment Jared was amazed that they had gotten where they were, it was not something he had ever expected when he first had opened the door to find Jensen on the other side but in that moment he didn't care about the why, all he cared about was how Jensen felt on top of him, around him.

"Jesus, and I haven't even kissed you yet," Jared moaned, pulling Jensen down on his cock with a firm grip.

"We can...change...that..." Jensen breathed out.

He almost fell forward, Jared's cock sliding free when Jensen pushed up enough to be able to press their lips together and once more Jared was taken back by Jensen's size. Even more he was taken back by how good it felt with Jensen's lips moved against his, clever tongue finding its way inside Jared's mouth. The kiss was wet and desperate, pure need and lust that almost made Jared forget the fact that he was no longer buried inside Jensen. Almost, but not quite.

Reaching down he cupped his hands over the perfect curve of Jensen's ass, pulling the man close and without parting their lips he sat up, holding Jensen still on his lap and smiling when the man wrapped legs around Jared's waist.

"Think we should use the bed," Jared said and looked over to where the big hotel bed remained untouched.

"I...kinda like my massage table," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips.

Jared did like it as well, but there was something else he wanted more and making sure he had a good grip on Jensen he stood up, carrying the man towards the bed.

"I can walk," Jensen pointed out, squirming slightly in Jared's grip.

"And I can carry you," Jared said. "Quite easily."

Jensen's fingers moved over Jared's broad shoulders but he didn't say anything else and when Jared put him down on the bed Jensen stilled for a second before he rolled over and pushed himself up on all fours. Jared's cock throbbed with want as he took in the perfect picture in front of him, the curve of Jensen's back and the swell of his ass but what really pulled in Jared's attention was the puffy rim of his ass, pink skin glistening with oil and Jared wasted no time getting on his knees behind Jensen.

"I didn't expect this to..." Jared mumbled as he wrapped one hand around his cock and rubbed the head against Jensen's asshole.

"Jared," Jensen moaned, arching back against Jared. "Please..."

Jared gripped Jensen's hips tightly and he couldn't take his eyes away from where his cock was spreading that perfect pink rim wide, skin glistening as heat surrounded the head.

"C'mon baby, let me in," Jared said and the response was a deep moan and Jensen relaxing around him, making Jared's cock sink all the way inside.

"Fuck," Jensen moaned, his hands digging into the comforter as he pushed back against Jared.

"God, I need to fuck you," Jared gasped.

Before Jensen had the time to say anything, Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him up and back until the man was on Jared's lap, head resting against Jared's shoulder and the position made Jared's cock push even deeper inside the petite body in front of him.

"Do it," Jensen moaned. "Please, fuck me... need you to fuck me... Wanted it for..."

He swallowed thickly and Jared was sure he tried to keep quiet, that he didn't want to admit just how much he wanted Jared and that just wasn't an option. Jared wanted Jensen begging for him, squirming perfectly on his dick. When he held Jensen still and started fucking deep into him with hard thrusts he soon realized that Jensen was not very good at keeping quiet.

"God, yes," Jensen cried out when Jared shifted to make sure his cock scraped right over Jensen's prostate. "More... fuck me. Please Jared...harder. Need to. Want you to... Wanna feel you in the morning. Please fuck me..."

Jared moaned as he worked his cock in and out of Jensen's tight body, feeling hot muscles work him perfectly and soon he reduced Jensen from pleading to not being able to do more than gasp and whimper, soft sounds that made Jared even harder.

"Yeah, just like... Fuck. So good baby, so very good," he moaned.

What he hadn't expected was how perfectly Jensen took it, how much he seemed to love Jared fucking deep into him and nothing had prepared him for Jensen suddenly crying out and his muscles squeezing Jared even tighter as the man came without even being touched. The orgasm had Jensen trembling on his lap, inner muscles fluttering around Jared and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Jensen almost fell forward and Jared followed him, pressing Jensen down into the mattress and covering the man's much smaller body with his own.

Jensen's hands clenched the comforter tighter and he whimpered when Jared let go completely and fucked Jensen deep and hard, feeling Jensen squirm beneath him when Jared's cock rubbed over his prostate and by the time Jared's own cock pulsed out its release Jensen was a sobbing, whimpering mess on the bed. He stayed on top of Jensen, cock buried deep inside him as he filled the man up and only in that moment did he realize that neither of them had even thought about protection. The fact that he was slicking Jensen's insides with his come made it all even better.

"Jesus...fucking...Christ..." Jensen breathed out, words muffled against the pillow.

"Yeah," Jared agreed and with one hand on Jensen's hip he rolled them over on their sides, fitting Jensen back against his own body without having to pull free.

"You're.. the best physical therapist....ever..." Jared said on a low chuckle.

They both groaned when the laughter made Jared's cock move inside Jensen and he could feel the man's muscles squeeze even tighter around him for a moment.

"Told you I'm good," Jensen said and Jared thought he could hear a smile in the man's words.

"I think I need more treatments," Jared mumbled, pressing a kiss against the top of Jensen's head. "You know, just to be sure."

Jensen went still and for a moment Jared expected Jensen to protest and pull away but instead Jensen relaxed back against him and let his fingers tangle with Jared's where his hand was resting on Jensen's hip.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Jensen said, voice sounding rough and satisfied.

"So much better than Weatherly," Jared pointed out.

A small laugh escaped Jensen and Jared gasped when the laughter had Jensen's muscles squeeze perfectly around his cock again and despite the mind shattering orgasm he had just had his cock strained to get hard again.

"That was always my goal," Jensen said.

Jared had almost expected things to get awkward between them, but when he pulled free from Jensen's body the man turned around and pressed himself back up against Jared, fitting their mouths together perfectly. Jensen felt so small against Jared's body, slender limbs tangling with his, but he knew that the man was strong, could take whatever Jared wanted to give him and Jared was sure that he wanted to give Jensen a _lot_.

-¤-


End file.
